Rose Garden at Sunset
by silver-midnite
Summary: Takes place after 'Revelations' Raven's been out of touch with Sky High for a month. when a shadow of her shows up again, what happens? WarrenOFC


Rose Garden at Sunset

AN: right. Here's the next in the series. And to all my lovely reviews that mentioned me chaptering my stories-I intentionally publish separately. My goal is to provide a series of one-shots that build on one another but each have their own ending. Take 'stc' for example. It could stand on its own, although most of you would be furious if I did that. Enough ranting now. Story time children! Gather around now. snicker

Disclaimer: Oh how I wish I owned Warren…

Another month had passed and no one had seen of heard from Raven. At least, that's what majority of the school thought. Every so often, when class was particularly boring, a few students, including Will, Warren, Layla and crew, would notice that the shadows of the teachers would mock them, or make particularly amusing shadow puppets. But as soon as any student laughed out loud or a teacher got any inkling that something was not right behind them then the shadow would immediately go back to being a normal shadow. And although Raven had left her email behind, on Warren's arm no less, no one had dared contact her. One of the more vicious rumors going around was that Raven left because she had become a villain.

It was in the lunchroom that 'The Aftermath part 2' occurred. Layla and Will had just gotten their lunches and were walking towards the table that their group had claimed, when Layla said "Oh! I forgot something in my locker. Will, can you take my tray to the table? I'll be right back!" "Uhh…sure." Will agreed. Layla handed Will her tray, kissed him on the cheek and ran out of the cafeteria. Will took both trays to the table and Ethan asked "Where'd Layla go?" "She forgot something in her locker. Look, she's coming back now." Indeed, Layla was heading back to the table, a white piece of paper in her hand and a nervous look on her face. She sat down slowly next to Will making Will ask "Layla? What's wrong?" "Nothing. It's just…" Layla said quickly. Magenta decided to ask "What's the note?" "It's well…Well this morning I walked out of the house to go to Will's and there was this…shadow Raven…standing in the front yard holding this note. It's addressed to you Warren." "A shadow raven?" Warren looked confused. "What do you mean Layla?" "I think she means that." Zack said, pointing to the table across from their own.

As soon as Zack pointed, a hush fell over the whole cafeteria. Leaning against the table was a solid, 3-D shadow of Raven. It was leaning casually against a table full of terrified occupants, but its gaze was fixed completely on the note in Layla's hand. She held it out to Warren and he held out a flame covered hand with every appearance of burning the letter. The shadow started in alarm and Warren smirked at it and said "I guess this is important to you huh?" Shadow Raven stood, walked over to the table and started running its fingers over the surface. Each time it touched the table a line of shadows was formed. In the end, it spelled a message. "Not for me, but for you." Will read out loud. Shadow Raven nodded its head vigorously. Warren gave a skeptical look but opened the letter anyway, and read it out loud. "Will all of you please join me at the rose garden at sunset? Warren, it concerns your father." Warren gave Shadow Raven a startled look but it merely nodded its head, and then began to write on the table again. 'Will you go?' it said this time. Warren bit his lip then slowly, reluctantly, agreed.

Shadow Raven nodded and turned around. Anyone still looking, and could see its face would have seen a huge grin form at that moment. Shadow Raven suddenly whirled, planted a big kiss of Warren's cheek then skipped off to melt into the shadows in the corner. Warren's shocked look, combined with the shadowy lip marks on his cheek made both Layla and Magenta break into giggles. The lip marks on his cheek didn't go away all day.

By the time it was time to head to the rose gardens, Warren was frustrated enough to swear that if this was just a trick to lure him somewhere, the very first thing he would do next time he saw that Raven girl would be to blow her up. (AN: I was on the metro on the way to meet my dad when I wrote this part. I re-read it and burst into laughter. I think everyone on the train though I was crazy…)

First he met up with the others at Will's house, then they headed off to the gardens. But once they got closer to the gardens they realized something was slightly off. Actually, not slightly, majorly. The whole garden was ringed with superheroes. A lot of kids from school that had seen the incident in the cafeteria were trying to sneak in but the heroes caught them every time.

But when Will, Layla, Warren, Magenta, Ethan, and Zach approached the nearest hero, she just waved them through into the garden. Everyone traded confused looks then Magenta said "Ok…now what?" "I think we follow those…" Ethan said, pointing to the shadow footprints leading off down the path. Everyone else wordlessly agreed and they all started down the path.

Every time they passed one of the footprints it would morph into a little person about four inches tall. No one noticed them at first but eventually Layla felt like they were being followed and said as much. They paused and one by one turned around, to discover the crowd of shadow people stopped right behind them. Then Layla noticed a little shadow child running to catch up to the crowd. She stepped over the crowd to the child, held out her hand at ground level and said "Would you like a ride little one?" The girl, for it was a girl, clutched her shadow teddy bear closer, then climbed up into Layla's hand. Layla stepped back to the group and deposited the child onto her shoulder. Then, to everyone's delight the child pulled out what appeared to be a pirate hat, stuck it on her head, struck a pose and pointed, as if to say 'onwards!' Even Warren had to grin at that. "Onwards it is then." Will said.

They continued for about another five minutes then came across the sight of Raven leaning against a tree. She nodded a greeting to them then gestured Layla over and began an urgent conversation with her. Warren was getting more impatient by the second. When the two rejoined the group Warren snapped out "I thought this had to do with my father." Raven nodded, noticing the painful hope in his eyes. But his whole body stance screamed that he expected to be disappointed. Well Raven was not one to disappoint. She grabbed Warren's hand and pulled him into a nearby clearing.

In that clearing there was an unhappy looking Commander, a nervous Jetstream, and two others, all surrounding another person that they could not see. Raven pulled Warren closer and the standing heroes stood off to the side revealing the figure on the bench. Warren froze and Raven whispered to him "Happy Birthday Warren." "Dad?" Warren asked, his voice cracking. Barron Battle rose from his seat on the stone bench he had been sitting on, strode forward and embraced his son. After overcoming his shock, Warren hugged his father back for all he was worth.

Raven was slowly walking towards the tree-line when they finally broke the hug. "Raven," Warren called, sounding happier than anyone had ever heard him, "Thank you." Raven paused right at the tree-line, a hand on the trunk of the closest one. "Don't thank me, thank my parents. They arranged this." Warren looked at the other two superheroes in the clearing and did a double take. Raven's parents were Lady Light and Dark Demon! They were the two most powerful superheroes **ever**! Shaking off his shock Warren called out "But it must have been your idea. So thank you." Raven turned around, a smile forming on her face. She said "You're welcome. Good night everyone." Barron Battle said "Good night Raven, and like my son said, thank you." Raven nodded again and turned to leave. But before she could, Barron Battle caught sight of the logo on the back of Raven's tee-shirt. "May the dawn shine bright and favorable on your future." He called out. Raven whirled and stared at him in shock for a second before replying "And may your fire warm you during the night." The look of surprise still on her face, Raven back up into the trees and let their shadows swallow her.

AN: done! This one took me a while cuz I was having trouble coming up with an idea of what to do to make Warren more human. But then I looked back at my old reviews from 'stc' and Victoria Wolf asked if I could put Warren's dad in a good light. Then 'ding light bulb!' the idea for this story came to me. But anyways! I was going to post this last night but my sister wanted her computer so I couldn't. instead I stayed up writing the next part called 'home again home again.' So if I get five reviews by the time I check back tonight, then ill post that one as well. Deal?

Now for my lovely reviewers:

Espantalho: yea, reporters are stupid but there are none in this one! cheers I hope you like this one as well.

RobynLesko: I'm glad you like this series thing. I hope this one lives up to the standard that I've managed to set for myself.

No More Words: holds out hand cookie please. And since I'll most likely be updating again really soon can I get chocolate milk next time? Please? I think you'll like the chapter after the next one. That's where all questions are answered cuz you find out where she's been this whole time.

Victoria Wolf: points to ending AN thanks for the inspiration. I hope this meets what you were looking for. It's not my favorite, but I do like it.

Deathxbexbutxmyne: don't worry, your story is coming out soon too. Hope you enjoy this in the meantime.

Un jour or l'autre: Yea, I love Warren OC too, and they're fun to right BECAUSE of the attitude. It makes it challenging to have the oc break past that barrier. And here is where that barrier crumbles. Enjoy!

Janfl: glad you like it. And see, I do want to make separate stories. They're more fun that way.

Rachaelahn: the phone call is explained in the chapter titled 'perhaps, perhaps, perhaps' which comes after 'home again home again' so review again and you'll find out all about it!

To anyone else who reviewed and I didn't mention: review again and I'll remember to include you next time! I love you all!


End file.
